Angelical & Demoníaco
by Odd Ellie
Summary: O anticristo encontra a garota que foi possuída por um anjo - future fic - Jesse/Claire
1. Angelical e Demoníaco

**Angelical & Demoníaco**

Jesse Turner se lembra claramente do dia em que descobriu que não existiam coisas como a fada-do-dente ou papai-noel, foi o dia em que descobriu que existiam coisas como demônios, anjos e o anticristo, esse último sendo ele próprio. Ele se lembra do anjo de sobretudo indo na sua direção para mata-lo ,de seus olhos azuis o encararem antes de transformá-lo em um inofensivo boneco com um simples desejo , os olhos da garota a sua frente tem exatamente o mesmo tom de azul.

XXX

Claire Novak foi possuída por um anjo uma vez, durou pouquíssimo tempo, em questão de minutos tinha acabado, o anjo tinha voltado para o corpo de seu pai, mas tais minutos foram os mais vividos de sua existência, sua alma e sua mente sendo cobertas pela graça do anjo como fogo, a sensação de estar completamente sem controle combinada com o puro poder que corria em suas veias e ver ecos daquela consciência de milênios, era terrível ,fantástico e queimava, e o pior é que desde então tinha uma parte dela que sentia falta daquilo, era algo que marcaria qualquer um, principalmente alguém que não tinha sequer chegado a puberdade quando isso aconteceu, embora a falta que seu pai havia feito nos anos que seguiram a afetaram muito mais.

Sua mãe conseguia ignorar o que tinha acontecido, seguir em frente, mas Claire não, como poderia depois do que tudo que tinha acontecido e o que ainda lhe estava acontecendo, quando dormia ainda podia ver tudo aquilo acontecendo, as vezes esses eram sonhos, outras vezes eram pesadelos.

Ela podia ouvir anjos conversando as vezes, suas guerras, conexões e traições, ela não sabia se isso ocorria com todos aqueles que haviam sido possuídos por anjos, provavelmente sim mas suspeitava que nunca saberia, anjos não deixavam aqueles corpos até que estes fossem destruídos por completo e aí é claro sua prioridade era ir arranjar outro, ela havia sido a exceção.

Ela podia ver a face monstruosa que se escondia por trás dos rostos de demônios e ceifadores andando invisíveis pelas ruas da cidade. Outras garotas da sua idade passaram sua adolescência se preocupando com coisas como garotos, festas e escola, Claire passou seu tempo pesquisando e aprendendo tudo que havia para saber sobre anjos, sigilos e profetas. Era a sua obsessão. Ela também aprendeu sobre demônios, leviatãs, vampiros e as mais diferentes criaturas. E quando se formou na escola ela não foi para a faculdade, ela foi caçar.

Ela já estava nessa vida há dois anos e era razoavelmente boa nisso, também é claro levava a vantagem de muitas vezes saber o que eles eram apenas com o olhar, de ter uma aparência de ser só uma garota inocente de uma cidade pequena em Illinois e uma dose considerável de "daddy issues" (o que parecia estar presente em todos os melhores caçadores que havia conhecido), e esses três fatores foram o motivo pelo qual ela conseguiu identificar, prender e conversar com o anticristo naquela noite.

XXX

Havia um circulo abaixo de seus pés, uma armadilha, ele consegue identificar alguns dos símbolos, são aqueles usados para prender demônios, embora haja outros mais antigos que ele não consegue identificar ,ele se ajoelha para poder observá-los melhor.

"Que símbolos são esses ? De onde eles vem ?"

Okay essa não era a reação que Claire esperava de um ser extremamente poderoso que acabou de cair em uma armadilha e está a sua mercê.

"Eles são enoquianos"

"Fascinante" Jesse responde sem nem um pingo de sarcasmo.

"Você é estranho"

"Disse a garota que desenha símbolos enoquianos no chão da sua casa"

"Essa não é minha casa"

"Tudo bem, correção : disse a garota que desenha símbolos enoquianos no chão da casa dos outros"

Isso parece tê-la irritado, ele se sente estranhamente satisfeito com isso. Ele fecha os olhos e tem a certeza de que quando for abri-los vai estar no outro lado do mundo, isso não acontece.

"Você me prendeu"

"Dã, você só percebeu isso agora ?"

"Não, eu só achei que não fosse funcionar"

"Subestimar seus inimigos é estupidez"

"Eu sei, só que eu não vejo você como minha inimiga, nem sequer agora"

"Tanto faz, você vai responder as minhas perguntas agora"

"Tudo bem, o que você quer saber ?"

"Quem é você ? O que você é ?"

"Você não sabe ?"

"Eu tenho as minhas suspeitas "

"E que suspeitas seriam estas"

"O Adversário, Destruidor de Reis, Anjo do poço sem fundo, Grande besta que é chamada de dragão, Principe deste mundo, Pai das Mentiras e Senhor das trevas" ela diz recitando as palavras perfeitamente de como se lembrava de sua bíblia.

"É acertou, mas pode me chamar de Jesse para encurtar"

XXX

Ela só queria saber o que ele era exatamente e o que ele fazia, ela o ameaçou mas logo ele disse que não era necessário, falar era fácil, principalmente quando tinha a certeza que apagaria a memória dela assim que acabasse como já era rotina nesses casos.

Ele contou a respeito dos dois caçadores que vieram na sua casa quando era criança e do anjo de sobretudo (a menção dessa peça de roupa despertou a atenção de sua ouvinte muito mais do que saber que o individuo que a usava era um anjo), falou sobre descobrir que era meio demônio , o anticristo que todas aquelas profecias falavam, e sobre fugir , o que era basicamente a essência de toda a sua vida até o momento.

Ele criou a si mesmo desde sua primeira fuga, ele tinha o poder para isso, ele podia ir de país em país com apenas um pensamento e criar casas sólidas com apenas um pouquinho de imaginação, era divertido no começo, se humanos reparassem em algo ele simplesmente os fazia esquecer, mas quando demônios reparavam nele era mais complicado, ele matou o seu primeiro demônio sozinho quando estava há cerca de um mês na Austrália, e muitos outros desde então, ele aprendeu a ser discreto, na verdade esse era o maior objetivo de sua vida nos últimos anos, suas táticas a cada novo lugar eram enganar os outros ou se isolar, e quando as coisas ficavam ruins ele ia para outro lugar, deixava tudo para trás , ele havia se tornado muito bom nisso.

Claire o ouve contar sua história cética e o interrompendo varias vezes para fazer perguntas a respeito da natureza de seus poderes e se focando mais no dia em que encontrou o anjo de sobretudo do que no fato dele ser o anticristo. Estranho. E quando lhe garante que não sabe mais nada a respeito do anjo ela , diz que o efeito da armadilha deve passar logo, de duas horas a uma semana e vai embora rindo da expressão assustada que ele fez quando ela disse isso.

XXX

Só durou três horas e acha-la depois foi um tanto difícil, ele conseguia ir para qualquer lugar desde que soubesse onde esse lugar era, perguntou para alguns dos balconistas de lojas 24 horas se a tinham visto mas nada, já estava amanhecendo quando ele desistiu, foi para uma cidade vizinha que tinha visto uma foto no dia anterior e estando lá há menos de cinco minutos ele a encontra adormecida no banco de trás de seu carro.

Era um tanto estranho observar as pessoas dormindo, tinha algo que parecia diferente quando a elas, um tanto mais leve, ela por exemplo, Jesse tivera a impressão que ela era um pouco amarga, tinha um olhar de quem já tinha visto o quão ruim o mundo pode há muito tempo, agia como se já tivesse perdido algo muito importante, ou alguém, algo não tão incomum assim naqueles que decidiam se tornar caçadores. Mas adormecida ali ela parece inocente, como se qualquer experiência ruim que já tinha tido tivesse sido apagada , pura e feliz, angelical é o termo que passa pela sua cabeça e ele gostou bastante desse porque suspeitava que ela detestaria ser descrita assim. Ele se sente um pouco triste antes de ir apagar suas memórias, ele se sente bastante irritado poucos segundos depois quando percebe que não consegue fazer isso.

Na manhã seguinte ao que Claire supunha ser o seu primeiro e último encontro com o anticristo ela acorda com ele sentado no banco da frente de seu carro , a oferecendo café e outras coisas para comer que pegou na padaria na esquina e insistindo que era a vez dela de falar sobre qual era história dela, ela disse para ele ir embora e algumas outras coisas mais rudes, o que funcionou por cerca de dois minutos e meio até ele se materializar no banco de trás e ficar lhe fazendo perguntas durante a sua viagem até a cidade onde o seu próximo caso era (no entanto as vezes parando as perguntas para fazer criticas quanto ao gosto musical dela). Claire apenas respira fundo para se acalmar, o que não funciona, mas xingar sim, com isso ele apenas ri, e ela lhe diz que se ele vai pegar carona (ou nesse caso força-la a lhe dar carona já que tirá-lo do carro se provara inútil) ele teria que ajuda-la no próximo caso.

XXX

Ele achou que fosse durar só alguns dias, no máximo uma semana, tédio era algo que lhe acontecia facilmente, mas não ficara entediado após uma semana ou sequer após um mês, não com as caçados e não com ela.

Caçar era um pouco mais difícil do que Jesse havia suposto anteriormente, isso porque sua experiência anterior era a de demônios irem atrás dele e não o contrario, na prática ele só conseguia usar seus poderes se soubesse exatamente contra o que estava lutando, desejar que tudo estivesse bem não funcionava para coisa nenhuma, e seus poderes não funcionavam tão bem em monstros, pelo menos não naqueles que eram originais do purgatório, os filhos de Eve. Claire varia entre se divertir com seus erros bobos ou ficar irritada quanto aos grandes quando ele os coloca em perigo, mas a sua reação depois é sempre a mesma, respirar fundo e lhe explicar como fazer certo e o ajuda a consertar as coisas.

XXX

Apesar dele ter insistido naqueles três meses ela não lhe contou o que tinha lhe acontecido antes, mas ele descobre pequenas coisas mesmo assim, aos poucos com a convivência e a observando, ele sabe que ela liga para sua mãe toda semana e elas sempre acabam discutindo no telefone porque Amelia não queria esse estilo de vida para ela, não era seguro, Claire sempre acabava dizendo com completa convicção que o que ela faz é justamente para manter as pessoas seguras, para impedir que monstros entrem na vida de outros como haviam entrado na dela, mas depois que a conversa termina ela passa horas parecendo meio distante e duvidando de si mesma, ele achava que ela já tinha encontrado algum anjo no passado já que como ele havia suposto previamente ela ficava meio tensa toda vez que ele a descrevia como sendo angelical, ele montava em sua mente cenários do que poderia ter acontecido com ela mas tem certeza que nenhum que consegue bolar chega perto da verdade, ele não tem informações o suficiente para ser. No entanto após aquela noite ele não precisa mais imaginar.

O último caso tinha tido uma boa resolução uma ótima até, quando se tratava de demônios era difícil conseguir salvar aqueles que já estavam possuídos ,mas enquanto eles levam a garota de volta para a casa de seus pais parece até que uma tragédia tinha acontecido, a garota deveria ser só uns dois ou três anos mais nova do que eles, ficou possuída por uma semana por uma demônio chamada Bela e estava obviamente traumatizada.

Ele ficou esperando no carro enquanto Claire a acompanhava até a porta, a garota perguntou como ela iria superar algo assim, Claire sorriu e disse :

"Você supera e pronto, é difícil mas eventualmente começa a parecer algo distante, só algo que aconteceu no seu passado que não tem ligação com quem você vai ser, vai ficar tudo bem"

No momento em que a garota entra dentro de casa o sorriso dela desaparece, ela entrega as chaves para Jesse e fica em silêncio por uns dez minutos ,com a mesma expressão em sua face que fica sempre após ligar para sua mãe.

"Você ouviu o que eu disse para ela na porta ?"

"Sim"

"Eu menti sabe, você não supera algo assim, não parece distante, te marca"

"Você foi possuída por um demônio ?"

"Não, minha mãe foi possuída por um demônio, eu fui possuída por um anjo"

Ela começa com seu pai enlouquecendo, sobre a noite em que ele foi embora e disse que não era seu pai, dos meses sem ter idéia de onde ele estava, só para tê-lo de volta por um dia e descobrir que ele não estava enlouquecendo, anjos eram reais, demônios eram reais e eles estavam todos em perigo, então ela permitiu que o anjo usasse seu corpo para salvar a todos, fala sobre o fogo da graça que cobria sua alma, a dor e a necessidade que pensar nisso ainda lhe causava, sobre ver o seu pai ir embora de vez. Sua mãe conseguiu superar, ela não, talvez não tivesse tentado o suficiente ou talvez não quisesse e desde então e até os dias atuais em seus momentos de desespero ela se encontrava rezando para Castiel, seu maior receio era que talvez um dia ele viesse até ela atender tais preces.

XXX

"Então agora você sabe tudo sobre mim, você me vê de verdade, você já tem a informação que queria pra começar, você já deve querer ir embora" ela diz amargamente se segurando para não chorar.

"Claire Novak, você é uma idiota. Eu sempre pude ver o que você era, e ainda tem muito mais que eu quero ver, você não vai se livrar de mim tão fácil"

XXX

Meses passam e ele não vai embora, ou ela, nenhum deles repara muito nisso as vezes é estranho se lembrar que eles costumavam estar sozinhos o tempo todo, que era só assim que conseguiam se ver. Mas só se oficializa no dia em que eles encontram o anjo de novo.

Jesse o vê primeiro. Eles estavam naquela cidade por causa de um caso, Claire estava dormindo no hotel por causa da longa viagem dirigindo até ali (Claire detestava que ele os transportasse de um lugar para outro) e ele tinha ido fazer perguntas quanto acontecimentos estranhos para os residentes locais quando estacionado na frente da casa da família da última vitima estava um Impala e encostado nesse havia um anjo de sobretudo olhando para o horizonte e parecendo ligeiramente entediado.

Jesse hesita antes de entrar no quarto onde eles estavam hospedados, ele tinha ido a pé até ali, usar seus poderes tendo um anjo por perto não seria sábio, principalmente considerando que da última vez que o encontrou tal anjo estava tentando mata-lo.

Quando entra no quarto ele para entre Claire e a televisão.

"Se move cara, tá passando um reprise de Doctor Sexy e eu estou me sentindo meio nostálgica quanto a séries da minha infância"

"Como você pode assistir isso ?"

"É baseado em um livro, qualidade aqui"

"O mesmo poderia ser dito quanto a Twilight"

"Cruel Jesse. Muito Cruel"

"Nós precisamos conversar"

"Que tipo de frase é essa ? Você está ciente que nós precisamos estar namorando antes de você poder terminar comigo, não está ?" ela diz sorrindo.

"Eu estou falando sério"

"Eu também"

"É sobre Castiel"

O sorriso dela desaparece.

XXX

Não demora muito para ela encontra-lo, o vê de longe numa lanchonete comendo torta ao lado de dois homens mais velhos que ela supunha serem os mesmos que tinham ido atrás de seu pai da última vez. Ele não envelheceu nada desde a última vez que o encontrou, está usando até as mesmas roupas, ela sabia que ia ser desse jeito mas ainda assim é uma imagem um tanto chocante. Ela se mantém do outro lado da rua, se Castiel sabe que ela está lá não da nenhum sinal disso, ele apenas fica observando o homem a sua frente falar ,ele sorri e é completamente diferente do jeito que Jimmy sorria, a mesma boca mas o sorriso era tão diferente, a maneira como ele olhava para as coisas a sua volta ,e ela podia ver reflexos de suas assas e nenhuma alma naquele corpo, seu pai estava morto, talvez ele já estivesse há muito tempo. Ela tinha imaginado tal momento diversas vezes, conseguia ver brigas, choros, gritos, mortes e por aí vai, mas ao vê-lo ela mal consegue reagir, ela não quer nada disso não agora, não era o suficiente ,provavelmente nunca seria mas era o melhor que teria, ou se permitiria ter, havia caçadores e um anjo na cidade que talvez fossem ter Jesse como caça.

Confrontações podem ficar para depois, talvez até para nunca. Seu pai não estava mais lá, seu pai estava morto e aquele era só um anjo usando o seu corpo, ela estava viva e Jesse também.

Recolhem rápido as suas malas no hotel e vão embora da cidade. Já que nisso eles concordam, demônios podem ser aterrorizantes mas anjos são muito mais. Jesse sabe que está fugindo de novo, mas pelo menos dessa vez tem alguém fugindo junto com ele.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	2. Humano

_N/A : Claire e Jesse conhecem Ben Braeden. Se passa cerca de um ano após o capítulo anterior._

**Humano**

Um dos policiais na delegacia havia dito que já havia aparecido um outro agente do FBI mais cedo além dela e de Jesse e que ele já tinha ido para a casa da vitima. Conhecer agentes do FBI durante uma investigação sempre deixava Claire Novak um tanto tensa, há alguns anos ela já tinha um caçador que lhe dava cobertura nessas situações mas não conseguia deixar de sentir um certo nervosismo, afinal isso significava mais pequenas mentiras e precauções a ser feitas, mas a sensação passa quando conhece o sujeito, ele era jovem, talvez até mais do que ela, e também pela maneira que ele se portava, quando eles estacionaram em frente a casa, tem algumas pessoas que não pareciam ter sido feitas para usar ternos, todas as medidas do terno que usava eram apropriadas para o seu corpo mas mesmo assim não parecia muito certo nele, dando a ela a leve impressão de ser uma criança usando as roupas de seus pais, ela percebe que pode usar isso.

"Você é o outro agente ?" ela diz antes de se apresentar assim que saí do carro.

"O que ?" ele diz

"O outro agente do FBI, a delegacia nos informou que outro agente havia chegado a cidade sendo designado a esse mesmo caso"

"Ah sim, eu sou"

"Você sabe porque mandaram você se eu e o meu parceiro já havíamos sendo chamados para a investigação ?"

Ela olha para o lado e vê que Jesse está comprimindo seus lábios para evitar não rir, ela torce para o agente não reparar nisso.

"Hum, e-eu não sei, eu só fiz o que me mandaram"

"Certo, a bureal anda tão desorganizada nesses últimos tempos" ela suspira.

"É totalmente"

"Qual o seu nome ?"

"Be-não, hum Sam, Samuel Campbell"

O nome lhe soa familiar embora não conseguisse se lembrar de onde.

"Claire Smith" ela diz.

"E eu sou Jesse Turner, então o que você descobriu ?" Jesse diz.

Claire revira os seus olhos após Jesse dizer isso, qual era o ponto deles terem distintivos falsos se ele sempre acabava se esquecendo de não usar o seu nome verdadeiro. Mas a reação do outro rapaz não é a esperada, após Jesse falar seus olhos se arregalam um pouco e ele fica sem palavras por uns dez segundos antes de dizer :

"Jesse Turner como em Jesse o Anticristo ?"

Antes que Jesse possa responder Claire bate na nuca do outro rapaz com a sua arma o deixando inconsciente.

XXXXX

Ben Braeden ao acordar quase se sente confortável se não fosse pela dor em seu pescoço, ele está deitado em uma cama de hotel, macia e agradável, ele estava caçando a quase três meses, e a maior parte do seu dinheiro já havia acabado, não dando mais para ter o luxo de dormir em uma cama já que na verdade em geral mal tinha o suficiente para gasolina e comer alguma coisa. Ele ainda finge estar dormindo porque o anticristo e a garota loira assustadora estão no quarto.

"Bem, isso foi fofo. Meio violento e Neandertal ,mas ainda assim fofo" Jesse diz.

"O que ?"

"Você nocauteando um pobre coitado pra me proteger, eu sempre soube que havia um pouquinho de príncipe encantado em você Claire Novak, eu me sinto tão seguro agora"

"Isso não faria de você uma princesa ?"

"Não há nada de errado em ser uma princesa quando eu tenho um príncipe como você"

"Será que você pode parar com o flerte e ficar sério ?"

"Nunca"

"Jesse"

"Tá bem "

"Então acho que o melhor é apagar as memórias dele, só algumas horas e depois deixamos ele na frente da casa pela manhã"

"Não dá"

"Claro que dá, pela manhã não deve ter perigo nenhum, na verdade eu nem acho que deve ter tanto perigo assim agora, só os membros de uma família especifica estão morrendo"

"Eu não estou falando sobre deixar ele, eu estou falando sobre as memórias, eu já tentei a caminho daqui e não funcionou, ele é como você"

"Ele foi possuído por um anjo também ?"

"Não, mas ele tem o potencial de ser, parece com o que existe no seu sangue mas diferente, eu não sei como explicar"

"E você sabe ?"

"Eu acabei de dizer que não sei"

"Eu não estou falando com você, eu estou falando com o cara que está fingindo dormir"

Ben achou que Claire fosse o nocautear de novo, e talvez ela tivesse feito isso se Jesse não tivesse se colocado entre ela e a cama onde Ben estava.

"Então Samuel você explicar ou não ?" Claire pergunta

Ben se levanta.

"Não, eu não sei, sinto muito. E meu nome não é Samuel, é Benjamin Braeden, Ben"

"Ben o filho de Lisa Braeden que tinha Dean Winchester como padrasto ?"

"Sim, e você é a filha do Jimmy, certo ?"

"Sim"

"Okay , será que você pode me explicar como ele sabe quem nós somos ?" Jesse diz.

"Eu não sei como ele sabe, as suas memórias não foram apagadas ?"

"Elas foram mas eu achei esses livros..."

"Os de Carver Edlund ?"

"Sim"

"De novo : do que vocês estão falando ?" Jesse pergunta.

"É assim que ele sabe quem nós somos, o profeta Chuck publicou diversos livros sobre os irmãos Winchesters e ele deve ter lido os que nós aparecemos"

"Tem um livro por aí em que eu apareço ?"

"Sim"

"Porque você nunca me falou que esses livros existiam ?"

"Eu assumi que você soubesse"

"Certo, você os tem aqui ?"

"Apenas um"

"É o que eu apareço ?"

"Não"

"Droga"

"Eu tenho o livro que você aparece" Ben diz.

"Sério ? Onde ?" Jesse diz.

"Na mala do meu carro"

"Okay onde o seu carro está ?"

"Eu estacionei perto da casa da vitima"

"Tudo bem se eu der uma olhada lá ?"

"Tá"

"Nós temos um caso Jesse" Claire diz.

"Segundo a sua pesquisa morre um membro da família toda quinta-feira, ainda é segunda então há tempo o suficiente pra gente resolver isso e passar algumas horas indulgindo a minha curiosidade de ler um livro escrito por um profeta sobre mim ,não vai nos atrasar tanto assim"

"Tanto faz, eu não ligo, faz o que você quiser então"

"Eu vou fazer" ele diz antes de desaparecer.

Ben olha para ela e por um segundo pode ver uma certa magoa em sua expressão, mas ela nota ele a olhando e sua expressão logo muda.

"Vocês são um casal interessante" Ben diz.

Ben fica com receio dela bater nele de novo mas ela apenas suspira e se senta ao lado dele na cama.

"A Casca abandonada de um anjo e o Anticristo, o tipo de história de amor que George Milton escreveria a respeito, mas essa não é a nossa, algo assim seria dramático e épico demais pro meu gosto, ele não é meu namorado, ele é meu amigo mesmo que ele me enlouqueça as vezes" ela pausa por um instante "Ele é o meu melhor amigo"

"Ele não parece ser ruim, considerando tudo. Você não precisa se preocupar, eu não vou caçar ele, eu prometo"

"Certo. Então como está sua cabeça ?"

"Ainda doendo um pouco"

"Você quer gelo pra colocar no hematoma ?"

"Não, acho que não precisa, mas obrigada por oferecer"

"Então acho que podemos começar ,certo ?"

"Começar o que ?"

"Nós estamos no meio de uma investigação e você chegou na casa das vitimas bem antes da gente, me diz o que você descobriu e depois vamos matar uns monstros"

XXXXX

Jesse acabou adormecendo no carro de Ben Braeden pouco tempo após terminar a leitura de três dos livros de Carver Edlund (o ruim de começar uma série de livros era essa, nunca dava para se conter e ler só um, então acabou passando a madrugada inteira lendo um após o outro). Ele acorda com Claire batendo de leve na janela do carro com Ben ao seu lado, ele sorri ao ver o rosto dela e abre a janela do carro.

"Então a sua curiosidade foi satisfeita ?" Claire pergunta.

"Sim, e como eu supus eu roubei a cena, sério eu era o máximo desde pequeno, até o pai do Ben ficou com medo de mim"

"Você também é muito modesto"

"Sinto muito Claire, mas eu temo que essa não seja uma das minhas muitas qualidades. Então a que devo a sua presença nessa manhã ?"

"Já passa de meio dia"

XXXXX

Enquanto Claire interroga um dos vizinhos da última vitima Ben aproveita para falar com Jesse.

"Só para você saber o Dean não é o meu pai, ele foi só um cara que namorou a minha mãe"

Jesse notou a expressão que o outro rapaz fez ao dizer isso, ele parecia quase envergonhado, mas principalmente triste.

"Sei lá cara, depois de terminar de ler o livro em que apareci eu fui ler dois dos que você aparecia, afinal as palavras de um profeta pareciam uma fonte melhor do que uma pesquisa no Google , e sabe pelo que eu li ele se importava com você, tem muita coisa que os Winchesters fizeram e disseram que eu não concordo, mas família não termina em sangue não é uma dessas coisas, ele te amava, ele foi o seu pai"

"Obrigada"

"Não precisa agradecer, eu só estou dizendo o que eu acho"

"Obrigada mesmo assim"

"Então você quer viajar com a gente por um tempo ?"

"O que ?"

"Viajar comigo e com a Claire. Você parece ser uma pessoa decente, você obviamente não tem tanta experiência assim então ter alguém que já está acostumado deve te ajudar, e eu não fui capaz de copiar seus os livros, acho que isso aconteceu por eles tecnicamente serem textos sagrados, e eu realmente queria ler mais, e você e Claire tiveram um bom começo então ela não deve protestar contra você vir com a gente"

"Ela me nocauteou quando a gente se conheceu"

"Bem, ela me prendeu em um circulo de fogo e me deixou lá por horas antes que o efeito passasse, acho que eu prefiro o que aconteceu com você, ela meio estranha em termos de apresentações, na verdade ela é meio estranha em um monte de coisas, mas eu já estive em muitos lugares, conheci bastante gente e mesmo assim eu nunca encontrei alguém tão legal quanto ela, você vai gostar de ter ela por perto, não tem como não gostar."

"Eu acredito em você"

"Então Ben você consegue fazer uma daquelas caras de cachorrinho abandonado ? isso pode ajudar a convencer a Claire quanto a sua estádia conosco"

"Eu posso tentar"

**_Obrigada por ler, comentários são sempre apreciados. _**


End file.
